


The Riddler（谜语人）-7

by getmeinto



Category: EXO
Genre: Legs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getmeinto/pseuds/getmeinto





	The Riddler（谜语人）-7

边伯贤在充满着消毒水和人间气味的走廊上坐着，外套搁置在连凳上，来来往往急匆匆地人群穿过，没有人注意到他衬衫袖口下缠至手腕的绷带，以及被摊开的报纸后面略显疲惫的面容。  
都暻秀跟着Bill穿过走廊走出病房经过后，边伯贤微微把报纸放下一点，露出凌乱的长刘海，以及斜着缠绕住半张脸和一只眼睛的绷带，另一只瞳孔跟随那个身影轻微地移动着，一直盯住那个身影手里同样紧紧攥着的打火机，直至身影也完全消失在走廊尽头的转角处。

那么，一切都知道了啊，我能为你做的，也只有这些了。

露出来的那只眼睛戾气不再，下垂的眼角和也许是疲惫导致变得微红的眼眶，在那个身影消失了一阵子还是定格着。然后突然在某一瞬间，浑身泄了气般弓着背垂下头，紧闭着唇，清晨的阳光打在他的身侧，谁看了都觉得他仿佛是只无助又惹人怜的小狗狗。

其实他也忘了都暻秀是怎么出现在他生命里的，他了无生趣一心想要去浪费的生命里，但是那不重要，他只知道在那之后，他就舍不得去浪费自己的生命了，或者他想和都暻秀一起去浪费。  
他的童年只是充斥着父亲挥舞着的拳头和棍棒鞭子，以及母亲无尽地哭泣与呐喊，他的过去除了身上被所有可以利用的器物留下或新或旧的一层层伤疤之外没有任何可以被记住的痕迹。  
直到有一天哭泣与呐喊消失了，但是拳头和棍棒鞭子并没有消失。

他在别的小孩子只会哭着要糖吃的时候把自己照顾的很好也不会有人夸奖，所有功课做到A也不会有人在意，从小到大没有人教他这世间什么是好什么是坏，他只是不想挨打，也不想妈妈哭。他知道偷偷地在上学路上打电话给警察叔叔说他家里有白色的粉，他和他的妈妈身上都有好多伤口，他甚至都能记得每一件伤口是怎么来的。  
他知道这样就可以不用再看到那个叫爸爸的人了，妈妈也不会再哭了，他也不会再有新的伤口了，但是他不知道为什么妈妈拖着行李箱关上门的时候为什么却忘了把还在熟睡的他叫起来。  
他没有被带走过，因此即使后来那个男人再回来，新的伤口覆盖上旧的疤痕，他也不知道如何离开，离开又有什么意义。

他学会最大限度的避开那个男人，无视家中堆积成山的酒瓶和玄关门口时不时出现的高跟鞋，不露一丝表情地清理堆积成山的酒瓶与不明污秽物，藏起这一切在外面的世界中去欺骗那些愚蠢的成人，然后再把最真实的笑毫不吝啬地献给那个少年，他的少年。

但是他的人生，如果没有逃离，没有反抗，永远有崩坏的那一天。  
而命运偏偏，却又给了他不愿舍弃的软肋。

边伯贤也忘了那天是有多么美好了，他们在傍晚偷偷翻墙到市音乐厅，音乐表演正厅有个很大的玻璃穹顶，破窗而入，月光从穹顶向厅内空旷的橡木地板洒下闪闪的星光，像一池湖水。都暻秀正张大着嘴巴抬头望着穹顶外的夜空时，耳朵便传来灵动悦耳的钢琴声。  
低下头来，边伯贤正坐在厅内中央的钢琴旁，缓慢地摸索着敲击着琴键，断断续续地音符向外吐露着，摸索着黑白键演奏的少年垂下眼角，只留一个微微上扬着嘴角的消瘦的侧脸，柔顺的发梢也沾染上了一层蓝银色的星光。  
一串连阶的音符休止，修长的手指跨越几格黑键最终落下，敲出最后一个清脆简短的音符。再抬起头来，闪着星光的双眼互相对上，一切都在不言中了。

“我自己编的，怎么样？

“我只会弹这个，但是用来骗人足够啦……”

都暻秀坐在边伯贤的身旁，低头无声地笑着。

“再弹一遍吧，很好听。”

“不行，我不想让暻秀厌倦我。”

那双眼睛是不是能永远贮存着这么美的星光，边伯贤这样想着，就捧起都暻秀的脸，盯着那盛满亮光的眼睛，便覆上自己的唇。

一个浅尝辄止，都暻秀还未反应过来，鼻尖另一个人的气息便走远，忙于心悸手足无措时，黑暗里刚弹奏着音符的边伯贤的手，点在自己的唇上。

“接吻的时候嘴巴要张开哦，还记不住吗？”

正要开口，厅内侧面的双开门被打开，吱呀的声音让两个人不禁浑身激灵了一下，手电筒的光束在昏暗的空间内穿破出一条路，在巡视人员向座位席走去时，两人迅速从门口溜出，也不顾脚步踏在空荡地橡木地板和身后呵斥的声音。  
两人一路奔跑着不说一句话，急促地呼吸声夹杂着耳边呼啸穿过地夏夜的风声，在摇曳着的星光下，仿佛连逃跑都被附上一层诗意。

从城市海港吹来的风也掺着一层带有盐分的湿黏，一路狂奔到边伯贤的家中，在静谧局促的浴室冲洗着身上的汗。昏黄的灯光下，两人互相用凉水抹着脸，挂着水珠眯着眼睛也掩盖不住脸上的笑意。  
在互为对方褪去衣衫赤膊相见后一个安静的瞬间，相互盯着大概有十几秒，看着对方方才眼中的星光消失了，此刻只有燃烧着的渴望与不安。

下一秒年轻的火热身体相拥着。赤裸的胸膛随心跳声剧烈地起伏着，咽了咽口水后，边伯贤轻轻点着自己的薄唇，佯装镇静地问道

“刚才...说的，真的记住了吗？”  
“嗯，记住了...”昏黄的浴室灯光下，都暻秀的脸色迅速泛起一层红晕，烧到耳根。

便唇齿相碰，相互撕磨着、舔舐着，封闭的空间内只有微微挣扎地动作带动起的器械声，以及唇舌纠缠发出的水渍声，清晰可闻的羞耻的声音让纠缠在一起的赤裸身躯更加火热起来。

两人被亲吻和肌肤的接触搅得昏天旋地，双唇若即若离，边伯贤微眯着眼睛，抚摸着对方赤裸的胸膛和后背，抵着都暻秀的额头，看细短的湿发向后贴着头皮，水光泛滥的眼睛现在已是情迷意乱，白到泛红的皮肤挂着水珠。

喉咙一阵滚动，向后捋了自己的额发，发亮的眼睛再也掩饰不住情意，边伯贤知道自己勃起了。

拥抱着的距离过于亲密，都暻秀也感觉到了对方身体的异样，抬头又撞上不知所措又微微隐忍的面孔。他大抵是知道些成人的世界，然而此刻也未必了解如何为对方舒缓。

“怎...怎么办？我怎么帮你？”  
“嗯哼？暻秀...怎么帮我呢？最好离我远点吧。”不可置否的轻声笑了笑，还是尽力忍住了，想要把都暻秀推出浴室。

“我帮你吧...这样下去会出事的。”看着边伯贤脸上愈加阴郁的不悦感，都暻秀还是鼓起了勇气。  
像男孩子们对自己做的那样就好了吧，毕竟还是因为自己才...

说着手便伸向边伯贤发胀的下身。

“是啊...要出大事了。”看着始作俑者执着的要帮自己的样子，边伯贤喃喃地吐出心声。

然后便猛地扑向都暻秀，将其压在浴缸里，将自己的身体挤进都暻秀的两腿之间，被迫向自己暴露自己的身体肉眼可见变得赤红一片。赤裸的骨肉撞在边缘发出钝钝的闷声，再是一阵猛烈的交缠，手不知道摸向哪个部位，嘴巴也不知道亲吻的是哪一处肌肤，只知道所及之处皆是一片火热。

身体的一团火好像已经烧到了极限，边伯贤就着对方双腿交错在自己腰侧的姿势一把抱起来，像袋鼠般伏在自己的身上，站起身来走出浴室。  
浴室外狭窄的走廊黑暗又静谧，没有一丝声响，没有任何其他想法的边伯贤只是抱着轻微挣扎的都暻秀走向卧室，关上门后就势双双倒在床上。  
房间没有开灯，黑夜里身体的触感被无限放大，即使这样边伯贤似乎还能看到都暻秀有些无措地睁大着他明亮的双眼。

“你知不知道我想做什么，还不老实？”边伯贤死死地盯住那似乎可以看清的有亮光的双眼，身体的不适可以忍，但此时此刻，内心的情感已经要溢出来了。

“那用我的手帮你吧。”  
还是可以听出喉咙里藏不住的恐惧与不安。

僵持了一会，边伯贤压着嗓音低头说了句：“你把腿闭紧一点。”

收到了来自地狱的爱人的邀请，都暻秀惊异地抬起头寻找那双盯着自己的眼睛，黑暗里果然是可以感觉到对方的眼神的。边伯贤在盯着他，深深的眼神似乎要盯穿他。

没有回答，只是照着做了，边伯贤又将他的手伸向自己的下身，  
“你摸摸它。”

隔着薄薄的一层感受到肿胀的性器，以及它的火热。在触及的一瞬间，边伯贤均匀的气息开始变得急促起来，又在低语说着含糊不清的情话，好像喉咙都黏在一起，吐出的话也是黏腻又缠绵的。

两人都褪去衣裤，已经发胀到经络凸起的性器贴在都暻秀的大腿根处，湿黏的预液也贴着皮肤，让都暻秀紧张到动弹不得，情不自禁和边伯贤一样急促地呼吸起来，空气里都是情欲和喘息声。

在稳定情绪般的一个长绵的湿吻后，边伯贤跨坐在都暻秀的大腿根上，胀起的性器与大腿肌肤的紧密接触，边伯贤使坏似的蹭了蹭，身下人也微微颤抖了一下，身体又变得僵硬起来。  
在赤裸相见后边伯贤不再克制自己了，开始兴奋起来，现在只想要好好的去爱抚去触摸，释放自己的欲望，包括对方同样被激起的。

硕大的龟头挤进夹着的两腿之间，前段流出的黏黏的液体戳在都暻秀的腿根，边伯贤微微晃动着身体一下一下地戳着，感受柱身在腿间嫩滑的肌肤摩擦的强烈刺激，滚烫的温度和娇嫩细软的感觉不禁让边伯贤幻想插到都暻秀身体里去的感觉，在腿上掐掐捏捏的手也滑到都暻秀被抬起的屁股上。

修长的手指在都暻秀腿间抹了一把滑腻的液体然后细细在后穴口的褶皱处打着转。但在注意到这个动作引起了都暻秀的轻微的不适反抗后还是止住了进一步的想法，只是尽情地在腿间流连磨蹭，也不忘用手抚慰着都暻秀同样挺起的性器，在两人的欲望同时得到抒发后，房间里只有隐忍地呻吟和喟叹。

在不断地插入和撸动中渐渐都获得了快感，两人大声地喘着粗气，但又同样默契地压抑着因为舒服而想要发出的呻吟。

沉溺于抚慰对方的欲望，两人逐渐忘我地沉浸在欲望的终端，抛弃了其他感官，只感受着下身的一阵阵的刺激。维持了动作许久，边伯贤扶着都暻秀的腰将其抬起，反跨坐在自己身上，紧贴着上身，手下没有停着的动作让快感强烈的袭来，都暻秀紧紧地抓着边伯贤年轻又结实的臂膀，将脑袋伏在肩膀上任由对方磨蹭着自己的下身，并玩弄自己的性器。

快感愈加强烈，边伯贤加快了手中和下身抽插的速度，扶着都暻秀腰侧的手指也使起劲来，变成了掐弄，又不时地抚上都暻秀的臀瓣，任由着自己下身传来的刺激感用手在上面掐弄蹂躏起来。  
都暻秀的腿间被强烈的摩擦弄得有些吃痛，像一团火在腿间灼烧起来，他也情不自禁地咬住靠着的那个坚实的肩膀，在一阵快速地抽插和手上的套弄之后，两人几乎同时射了出来，黏腻的液体在两人的下身交黏着，紧紧相拥着初尝第一次的少年也不再言语，只是大口地无规律地喘息着，直至慢慢平静下来。

有人说，好男孩会上天堂，但坏男孩会给你带来极乐。

无论是当时还是现在，边伯贤和都暻秀都知道，这场感情从开始就是一场相互堕落的戏码。  
没有谁诱导着谁去走向地狱，不是谁有着犯罪的头脑和缜密的心思就可以逃得了欲望的纠缠，也不是谁足够的自制与单纯的心思就可以避免欲望的召唤。

TBC.


End file.
